Walking With Disaster
by Amarantha Snape
Summary: Natalie had no clue how she got there, or how to get back home. The only thing she knew was Vash had better be grateful that he was the main character and that she was a horrible shot. Otherwise she would have shot him by now. She couldn't believe she was actually in the Trigun universe. VashXOC I do not own Trigun or it's characters! Enjoy!
1. The 60,000,000,000 Man

**Hi Everyone, all my other stories are on hiatus right now because I am having a hard time trying to get new idea or I don't know what direction to take them in, at this point in time. However I have found writing Trigun comes incredibly easy for me, so look out for story updates. I do not own Trigun or its characters. Even though that would be insanely cool! Rate, review, and favorite my lovelies! VashXOC story. In this story I made Vash 6'7" although his profile say 5'7". Enjoy!**

_Summary: Natalie had no clue how she got there, or how to get back to her home. The only thing she knew was Vash had better be grateful that he was the main character and that she was a horrible shot. Otherwise she would have shot him by now._

**The $$ 60,000,000,000 Man**

Natalie turned her head to look at the clock beside her, 'Only 3:12am….why can't I sleep.' tossing herself back onto her side. 'I guess there is only one thing to do.', she pulled her laptop off the ground beside her bed, and proceeded to login to Netflix. Looking through the recently watched list she saw something catch her eye, Trigun, smiling she clicked play on the first episode.

Settling in as the theme music played, Natalie could already feel herself drifting off. She was almost asleep when the picture started to blur, and the voices started to become closer. It was almost like Johnny Yong Bosch was right around the corner; it was also getting warmer, almost uncomfortably hot in her jeans and blue sweater. Natalie went to throw the blanket off of her, but when she reached down she couldn't find it. She sat straight up, and almost fainted.

All around her was sand, sand, and more sand. "Okay, Okay, Natalie don't panic, but you're in a desert…", as she attempted to keep from hyperventilating, she heard gun shots. She looked ahead of her, and not too far away saw a group of men demolish a building; bringing it to its foundation. Her ocean blue eyes widened, and her mouth hit the ground.

She wasn't just in a desert, Natalie was somehow in the desert right outside of Felnarl, she watched as the fight slowly came towards her. She was in the same clothes she fell asleep in, as well as being completely unarmed, "Ah….hell." taking off quickly in the opposite direction of the battle. Not quick enough however, diving behind a rock, Natalie was suddenly greeted by the sight of a cowardly Vash hiding right across from her. He was actually quite tall she guessed he was about 6' 7", and he was even more handsome than the anime made him look. However he was in her hiding place, and he had to go.

"What the hell are you hiding over here for?!" making rapid shooing motions with her hands, waiving back and forth with a panicked look on her face. "I don't want to get shot at move it mister!" Natalie placed a heavy kick to his backside, proficiently punting him out of the hiding space. He turned to shout back, but was quickly silenced by gunfire. "He's over here!" He ran back over to her hiding spot, grabbed Natalie and ran for it.

She was about to snap at him again, she quickly shut up however as she saw her previous hidey-hole collapsed. "Thanks, but what's the plan now?!" He looked back, "Running and hiding works pretty well". She gave him a look as if to say 'Not amused buster.' Natalie kept running," They are pretty damn persistent." She hissed between her teeth. He just moaned, "I'm getting hungry…" She just glared at him, he sighed looked over his shoulder and hollered, "Ha ha ha we're like sitting ducks over here we're defenseless."

Elbowing him before he started to draw his face with the other man's gun, if she wasn't a terrible shot, and he wasn't the main character she would have shot him. "Damn it they didn't know I was here needle head!" Using Wolfwood's nickname for him. He looked back with a bashful smile then refocused on the man in front of him, who had conveniently noticed Vash. Pulling his gun to the bandit's head, Vash smiled innocently, "Shit…."was all the bandit could get out.

Continuing to grin like a creeper, "Now stand real still, wouldn't want this gun to go off would you?", seeing the bandit take a breath, Natalie went to stop him from giving their position away . Missing by just seconds he managed to squeal out, "I found him, he's over-mmghgph" Natalie had clamped a hand over his mouth standing to the side of Vash, giving him a death glare that could rival his boss, and nearly made him wet his pants. She removed her hand so that Vash could talk to him. "Um would you mind lowering your gun like a good boy?" the bandit looked at Vash like he was crazy, "Forget it." Vash changed tactic. "You don't like pain do you?" the bandit's eyes held fear for a brief moment before closing his eyes in resolve, "I'm used to it." ,he scoffed at Vash.

Keeping his face blank Vash continued to try to talk the guy down. Natalie had given up on the conversation, and had zoned out a bit; like she always did when she was inhumanly bored. However she was popped out of her reverie by Vash grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to the ground. She cried out as she saw the bandit take the hit of his boss's mechanical boomerang.

Sure the guy wasn't much to look at, but he didn't deserve to get hit, not to mention getting thrown about afterwards. Natalie could see how much this act bothered Vash. She looked up at the boss, TV didn't do his ugliness justice, up close was much worse she decided. "The only way he can be happy is when I am happy." Natalie and Vash had the same look on their faces, "Well that's just beautiful", they said together. It was then that the boss acknowledged her presence, she wished she had kept quiet, his lecherous eyes roamed all over her body.

Shivering Natalie wasn't a great beauty, at most she was cute, blonde pixie cut hair, blue eyes, and a bit on the chubby side. She quickly looked away, towards Vash when suddenly she saw a body flying out of her peripheral vision, it was the bandit from before. He hit Vash and started to shake from the pain; she tried to scoot over to help him off Vash, but was swiped off her feet by the boss. Vash was tied up and thrown against a rock, yelping indignantly. "Hey, couldn't you guys be just a little bit more gentle."

The boss then turned his ugly maw towards Natalie, "And who's this pretty lady? A friend of yours Vash?" She glared at Vash then looked back to the boss. "Put me down you big ugly lug, your breath stinks…", the boss looked boiling mad. He made fast work of tying her up, and tossed Natalie into the same wall as Vash. "Ow…well that hurt", Natalie had stars dancing across her vision, and she was pretty sure that blood was making its way down the side of her face. Her shoulder ached like hell from taking the brunt of the hit. 'Well isn't this peachy' Natalie grit her teeth as she sat up, or tried to anyway.

"Hey! That's not very nice!", something Natalie couldn't describe flashed across Vash's face. The boss turned to address his crew, as she let her mind wander, her head and shoulder still pounding from being tossed into a wall. It was then that Meryl and Milly chose to arrive, "Women, are they friends of theirs?" Vash had a confused look on his face, and Natalie shook her head for what was going to happen next.

It was pretty ridiculous to Natalie, when she watched the show, how silly Milly and Meryl could be. They started to shakily make their way towards the bandits, Milly hiding behind Meryl, 'Like that's any help' Natalie thought sarcastically. Shaking her head she continued to watch the scene play out with subdued amusement dancing in her eyes.

Vash caught the look she was giving them which only made him look more confused, Natalie almost toppled over with the need to laugh. 'If only he knew!' she giggled to herself. Her thoughts were silenced as a gunshot sliced through the air, 'I forgot about him.' Constance Rifle. Natalie found that she had started to caterpillar crawl around the rock, ignoring Vash's eyes staring after her, she was not going to get caught up in this fire storm. She heard Vash call over to Loose Ruth and the boss, "Did I miss something?" while Meryl and Milly debated stopping them.

Natalie put her head against the rock, how was she going to get out of this one? They were debating about who was truly Vash, she peeked her head around the rock and looked at Vash.

"When do you think they will figure out that you're Vash the Stampede?" She asked him, watching as his face turned from confused to surprise. "How'd you know that?" his voice full of shock. "Well you don't have to be a genius to figure that out Sparky, they just don't want to believe you're such a pacifist." She sweat dropped, really if these people truly looked at him it wasn't hard to guess, then again it's easy for her because he's the main character of the show.

She saw Ruth grab his grenade and Natalie hit the deck behind the rock again eager to come out of this in one piece. Some of the debris hit her in the back, it hurt but miraculously it cut through some of the ropes binding her. This allowed her to hightail it out of there with Meryl, Milly, and Vash. Soon out running Vash, she sure as hell wouldn't get left behind. Grabbing a pilfered doughnut from Vash as she pulled into the lead "Thanks Vash!" he went to grab the doughnut, "Hey! Give that back!" She made a face at him then put the whole thing in her mouth, looking like the cat that got the canary.

Vash went back to eating the sweets, playing keep away with Meryl. They suddenly stopped as Vash exclaimed, "Twenty-four hours!" in response to Meryl's statement about their job for the insurance company. "Oh I got it; alright I am prepared to make you a deal. In exchange for this and the doughnuts, would you two consider going into town, and warning the people? I'll even lend you my own personal thomis." as she handed both of us ten double dollars.

Vash looked at her incredulously, "You're really going back there?" She gave him a determined look, "It's the job, it's what I do." as she an Milly rode back towards the fighting. Leaving Vash and Natalie alone, after untying Vash , Natalie watched him mount up on the thomis. He looked down at her expecting her to follow "Um yeah I think I'll just walk there…." She said looking at the thomis warily. Vash laughed, "Why's that? You act like you've never ridden a thomis before."

She looked away blushing with embarrassment, "Well I haven't, we don't have thomis where I'm from…" Looking up at Vash just in time to see his mechanical arm reach down, and pluck her off the ground, depositing her in front of him on the thomis."There now it's not so hard." He gave her a grin; she nearly melted into a puddle of fan girl goo. She tensed up as the thomis started to run, it was a lot like riding a horse, Vash sensing her tension settled for distracting her. "So where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here; you're the first person I have ever seen in the desert with just a sweater and pants."

She sighed, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She looked up at him; he gave her a look that said 'try me.' "I fell asleep on my couch at home, and woke up here in the middle of the desert." He looked puzzled, "How'd you go from your house to here?" Looking out at the land in front of her, "No clue, I don't really know how I got here but..." She paused deciding if she should tell him, deciding that it was better to get it out in the open rather than hide it from Vash and take the heat later. He looked at her intensely when she stopped talking so abruptly, urging her to go on. "Where I am from isn't even this time, planet, or even this universe! I'm from Earth, but not the same Earth that Rem was from." Vash tensed when she mentioned Rem. "Yes I know who Rem was, in my universe none of this exists. It's a story, not everybody knows about it, but that's all it ever was; a story."

She could almost feel his gaze at her face now, but refused to acknowledge it. "It became a show you could watch on tv, and that's what I would watch almost every day. I know who you are Vash, I know who you were, and most everything in between." His grip tightened on the reigns, they were almost to the village now. She looked at Vash's tormented face 'Probably thinking of all he's done, that he can remember anyway' Natalie mused to herself. She saw the pain lying there, right underneath his calm mask that most of the world couldn't see. It was a bit awkward, but she turned around in the saddle, as best she could; and hugged him.

She could tell he was surprised, but he gave her a half hug back, keeping control of the thomis. "And you know what Vash? I don't think there could be a kinder man in the whole world. You are a good person." She started to tear up a bit, thinking of the movie arch, and what Knives made his brother do to July. She looked up at him, to see him smiling softly, not his manic happy smile, but a real smile. He looked down at her "Thank you…" Natalie knew Vash was trying to remember if she gave him her name or not, so she helped him out. "It's Natalie Hewitt, just call me Tali or Allie though, my whole first name makes me think I'm in trouble" She said laughing.

He grinned, "Well then thank you Tali!" they were on the edge of town, and made their way to the town center. Vash hopped off the thomis, and ran to the center of the market. "Everybody Vash the Stampede is up on that ridge! I would advise you all to evacuate!" Chaos ensued as everyone ran around trying to gather all their belongings. Vash climbed back on the thomis, Natalie could guess where their next heading was. "We're going back."She stated, Vash looked like he was going to tell her to wait here. "I'm staying with you, I don't have anywhere to go and you are my best option. I trust you."

Natalie had a smile that said 'I will kill you if you disagree' gulping Vash nodded his head and gave the thomis a small kick to get it going. We were half way there when a loud noise spooked the thomis, Vash lost control of the reigns, and we were heading straight towards the bandits. "Damn it Vash! You're a walking disaster the show was completely right about that!" Vash was still in panic mode "Well I can't do anything about it right now!" They were coming up fast on the camp and she could see Meryl and Milly tied to the rock formation. "We have a big problem here!" Vash screamed. Natalie completely done with his shenanigans yelled "You think, you scruffy looking, needle head!"

As Ruth took aim, Vash threw Natalie off of the thomis. She hit the ground rolling, Vash shot the girls down. "Run!" He threw a look for Natalie to run as well. She headed towards Meryl and Milly, they all hid behind a rock to watch Vash's antics. "He did save our lives" Milly said sweetly. Meryl just looked ahead at Vash,"Pretty pathetic hero if you ask me." Natalie giggled from behind them. "That's just him though." Smiling she introduced herself, "Natalie Hewitt, just call me Tali or Allie though, and you ladies are?"

They looked at her with curiosity, "Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson" Meryl continued, "Are you with him?" Natalie sighed a little "Yep sad but true, never a dull moment though. I just met him today." They were in shock, "You're traveling with a man you just met?" Natalie sweat dropped, "Yes it's a long story, but he is really my best option right now." Meryl dropped the subject. Natalie followed behind the bandits, Meryl and Milly tried to tell her to stay put, but it was invain.

She ignored them, and hid behind the hill watching Vash scream 'mommy'. 'That man has way too much energy' She was amazed by his speed, as he used the giant man's own arm against him. Playing the dialogue in her head, chuckling, Vash had a funny sense of humor.

Two bandits rushed by her, she knew it was time to move before the grenade Ruth had in his hand exploded. She left just in time to see him get hit by the boomerang. I t made the little black piece of Natalie's heart giggle in gleeful delight. She saw Milly's yellow coat and walked over while the bomb went off. "Well I think we are going to be heading out, it was nice to meet you Meryl and Milly" With a wink, and a small grin at the disappointed looks on their faces; Natalie headed down to Vash.

"So much for not destroying things, you're a bit of a walking disaster aren't you?" Vash laughed bashfully, "Yep…ha ha ha The Humanoid Typhoon." Vash started to walk away, and Natalie followed after. "Are you sure you want to travel with me? It's pretty dangerous." He looked around at her. "Like I said you are my best choice, plus what's life without a little adventure?" They both laughed as they meandered through the desert, next stop, who knows?

'Those poor insurance girls, they don't know what they've gotten themselves into' thought Natalie as she looked into a world of new adventure and possibilities. 'I'm glad I am here' her stomach turned thinking about how the story went from here. Sure it was all light hearted fun for now, but a storm was brewing. Their journey had only begun.

**Rate and review pretties! No flames please and thank you! Love you all and I will get right on to making the next chapter. Til then!**


	2. Truth of Mistake

**Okay special shout out to my first reviewers! Lady Ravana and JasperK thank you so much! I don't own any of the characters or Trigun. As always read, rate, and review. I love you all, Enjoy!**

** Truth of Mistake**

'We've been walking for ages!', Natalie was on her last limb, they had run out of water yesterday, and there was no town in sight. Vash wasn't fairing much better, in fact he was very vocal about his need for water. "Water…water…" Vash groaned out. Natalie continued to look forward, focused on finding a town.

She and Vash hadn't really talked that much on the road; he was quiet once he was away from people. It was awhile until they hit the town. Vash immediately perked up, and began his search for water. Natalie followed after quickly catching up to him, when an ad caught her eye.

"Vash look at this!" reading over the wanted ad, she gave it to Vash to examine. "Wanted Bodyguard, Requirements: Great shooter like Vash the Stampede, Pay: 300.00$$ per hour, Benefits: Three meals with nap, room, weapons & bullets, special bonus, pets ok." His eyes shone with excitement "Perfect!" Natalie rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, as they made their way through town towards the mansion.

Vash had no qualms about bursting into the house, "Hello this ad of yours caught my eye!" the older man smiled and shook Vash's hand with glee. "Well congratulations, as of today you are now Vash the Stampede." Vash looked bewildered, "Huh?" .The old man continued shaking his hand, "Vash the Stampede it's a pleasure to meet you."

The older man looked at Natalie, "And who are you my dear?" The way he asked made shivers go up her spine. "Natalie Hewitt." She didn't really want to give this scum ball her name, but it was only forced politeness. She would have to have a talk with Vash later about their new employer. The man looked at her again, "And are you a hired gun, as well?" Natalie scratched her head in embarrassment, "You really don't want me firing anything sir. I am more likely to hurt myself or innocent bystanders." She gave a smile. He frowned as Vash looked on with interest. "Well that's no good; while you're here you should be of some use…" He trailed off.

Natalie quickly thought of what Meryl and Milly did while they were here, "I am a pretty decent cook." She offered before he could think of anywhere else. Vash's eyes lit up, "Food!" 'Figures like mom always said a way to a man's heart is always through the stomach.' Natalie shook her head 'But I don't want him to like me….do I?' "Well it's great to meet you both my name is Cliff Schezar. Let me show you to your rooms before we get started." Cliff headed up the staircase Vash and Natalie close behind. "This will be your room Ms. Hewitt; it is right next door to Marianne she is also a guest in this house. I will introduce you all once you've settled in."

Natalie gave it a once over. It was a basic bedroom; it had a bed, night stand, and a connected bath room. She was grateful for the bathroom, wandering around the desert for three days does not for a clean person make. Natalie turned back around to follow Cliff to Vash's room. It was on the other side of Marianne's room, across from Cliff's bedroom. "And here is your room Mr. Vash. I hope it's to your liking. Vash's room was a tad bit more extravagant than her own. It had a queen bed, night stand, bathroom, and a wardrobe.

Cliff turned to face them, "Marianne is making tea and biscuits, they should be ready in thirty minutes or so, we can discuss business then." He left us in the room and made his way back down stairs. Natalie turned to Vash as he leapt childishly onto the bed. She stayed leaning in from the door frame, "Vash are you sure this guy is trustworthy?" She gave him a curious gaze quick not to give much away though. 'Like they said in Harry Potter, bad things happen to people who mess with time. I'm not about to tempt fate.'

"Sure! Mr. Schezar seems like a pretty nice guy! He even gave us these nice rooms. Why?" He gave her an inquisitive look back. "It just seems funny that he put out an ad for you or someone like you." She walked over to the window in his room, opening it wide to stare out at the grounds. Vash shrugged "Maybe he just wanted a lot of protection." She sighed 'Or maybe you're just too trusting Vash…' She smiled at him "Well we should probably clean up a bit before we meet his guest. We wouldn't want to be late."

Vash got a look on his face, what Natalie had dubbed his 'Womanizing' face. She was surprised by the slight twinge in her heart, but shook it off as she left the room. Natalie quickly walked to her room and shut the door behind her. As she got a better look at her room she noticed a small dresser. It was nowhere near as big as Vash's but it was nice. She looked in the top drawer expecting nothing, like the hotels back in her world where you only found a cheap copy of the bible in the drawers.

Surprisingly though it was cotton long sleeved blouses, in blue, white, and light green. She opened the bottom drawer, finding canvas pants in khaki and brown. She grabbed the light green shirt and khaki pants, bringing them into the bathroom with her. She was ready in fifteen minutes 'God bless short hair!' She mussed up her slightly damp hair, and walked to Vash's room. Natalie knocked on the door, "Vash you ready yet?" she heard a crashing sound from the other side. Quickly opening the door to make sure he hadn't hurt himself, she almost had a nose bleed. There was Vash in his leather pants, a slightly damp white shirt, and a towel over his head.

He was face down on the ground by his bathroom door, Vash was so tall though that his torso was next to the foot of his bed. He had tripped over his boots from shock, she realized seeing the laces tangled around his ankles. Natalie tried to keep it in but couldn't help laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell over, while Vash blushed from embarrassment.

Finally Natalie calmed down enough to help Vash up into a sitting position by the foot of the bed, she took the towel off of him, and started to dry his hair. Vash looking bashful and surprised at the same time looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. Natalie grinned like she used to when she was little, half laughter, half grin. "Sorry, it's a bit of a habit." She looked down at him before continuing, "I used to go to school for this, so I like to help people with their hair. I could stop if you want." She looked at him again for his reply.

Vash shook his head, "I don't mind, what else did you used to do in your world?" She finished drying his hair, telling him about her love for gardening, which made him smile. She told him most of her hobbies, including judo. "Now I can't shoot a gun, throw knives, or anything like that, but I can toss a full grown man over my shoulder." Natalie said with a smile. "It's a form of fighting hand to hand but the goal is to block or deflect most of your opponent's moves, you do learn offence as well though." Vash looked in surprise at her throwing a full grown man, and suddenly a little scared should he ever make her mad.

"All done." Natalie stood to go but Vash grabbed her arm lightly, wheeling her around. "Thank you." He gave her a goofy grin and let her move out the door. Her heart beating fast, oh yes she liked Vash, maybe a bit too much. He followed Natalie down stairs to the sitting room. They were greeted by Mr. Schezar and his guest Marianne. They took their seats on the love seat across from the other two.

Almost instantly his eyes were glued to Marianne, he was ogling her; Natalie smacked him upside the head as hard as she could. She sent his head careening into the coffee table. Looking directly at Marianne "Don't worry about this pervert; he is immature, but completely harmless." Natalie giggled on the inside at the face Vash gave her disappointment and aggravation. 'Not today sunny boy, you have other opportunities to be a perv.'

Coughing to get our attention Mr. Schezar started introductions "This is my guest Marianne, Marianne this is Vash the Stampede, and Natalie Hewitt. They will be staying with us until we have dealt with this renegade sharp shooter." Natalie noticed Marianne's gaze sharpen on Vash, who was too oblivious to notice. 'Men.' "I make my living selling water in this town, but recently somebody's been trying to kill me. As that could be bad for business and my health, which is why I've hired you. It's very important that I have a good body guard, let me explain to you."

Natalie tuned it out because, one it was pure bull shit, and two the man was just plain annoying. "Marianne why don't you show Natalie to the kitchen, she kindly offered to help with the cooking while she was here." Marianne smiled and moved towards the kitchen expecting Natalie to follow behind. She took time to explain to Natalie where everything was from the pantry to the cleaning supplies. Which Natalie was grateful for since there would've been zero chance of her finding it on her own. Marianne smiled and saw herself out; she was going to be preparing dinner tonight, so that Natalie had time to rest.

Natalie came back out into the sitting room, seeing that the men were gone she went to take a nap. She flopped onto her bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but alas no cheese. It was lumpy in places and hard as a rock in others. She got up and went to Vash's room, knocking she heard nothing, so she walked inside. Vash was gone, he wouldn't mind if she took his bed for an hour. Nope she decided when she crash landed onto the mattress of heaven.

She woke to the door opening; Vash stepped in as she sleepily opened her eyes. "Not that I am complaining Tali, but why are you in my bed?" giving her a sly smirk. She gave him one back "Oops sorry about that. My bed is in pretty bad shape so I thought you wouldn't mind if I took a nap." Blushing a bit as she straightened out the sheets. "Anytime, do we need to switch rooms for the night? It would make me feel awful if I let a lady like yourself sleep on a bad mattress."

The womanizing look came over his face, the' oh my god I think I am going to fan girl faint, because he just became 500% hotter' one. Trying to gain composure she shook her head, "Nah, you need your rest if you're going to go after that ace gunman, I can handle a rough mattress. Thanks for the offer though!" Vash gave Natalie the look of 'I don't believe you, but not going to argue.'

Natalie went back to her room to straighten out her crinkled clothes before dinner.

Dinner was simple; there wasn't a whole lot of conversation going on, with the exception of Vash and Mr. Schezar's security detail planning. Marianne stayed quiet interjecting here and there. Natalie ate her food and helped Marianne with clean up. She went to bed so exhausted that it didn't matter how uncomfortable the mattress was, and fell to sleep almost instantly.

It was early when Natalie woke up, stretching she grabbed the blue blouse and brown pants and did her morning routine, making the shower as hot as possible to help her aching muscles; that bed was a nightmare. Walking down stairs to the kitchen she decided that bacon, eggs, and toast with jam; would be a good breakfast.

Getting out all of the supplies she began to cook enough food for an entire battalion of people. It was about an hour later, just as she was finishing when the first sign of life in the house came to the kitchen. "Good morning Ms. Hewitt." Marianne's voice was tired. "Good morning Marianne, hope you don't mind but I made eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast." Natalie said setting up the food on the table.

"Not at all." Smiling now as Marianne started serving herself. Natalie put the jam on the table last, and helped herself to a large portion of eggs, some bacon, and a piece of toast. Marianne watched her with surprise as she dug in. "Aren't you worried about your figure?" Voice full of curiousity. "Nope I eat until I am full and then stop, I never over eat but, I still give my body what it needs. I may be a bit pudgy but if people can't see past that that is their problem. I'm not going to become an anorexic because people think I'm fat." Natalie gave a laugh. She was used to it enough by now that innocent questions like that no longer bother her. Marianne began to apologize, but Natalie held up a hand to stop her. "No need to apologize Marianne, I am used to being asked questions like that. You were just curious." Natalie gave her a kind look. "You are a good person Marianne, so no more of this 'Ms. Hewitt' business, just call me Tali or Natalie if you prefer." Natalie got up from her seat and collected their dishes, to put in the sink to soak; she could wash them before lunch. Slowly Vash and Mr. Schezar woke and ate their breakfast.

Natalie took off to explore the house, wondering when Meryl and Milly would get here. It was always fun when they were around, not that Vash wasn't fun, but he was definitely more stoic when he was by himself. She got her answer not forty minutes later when they heard knocking at the mansion door. From where she was at the sound was muffled and she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

Natalie walked towards the front, catching Milly say "-And I'm her partner Milly Thompson, and we're very thirsty!" 'Bless you Milly Thompson' giggling Natalie called out for Vash. "Vash!" His head poked out "Yo! What do you need Tali?" She gave him a restrained smile, "Insurance girls are out there, and require water stat. Oh and get the door will you, I would, but I want to see Meryl's face when she realizes it's you again."

"Ahh man, when are they going to stop following me?" giving her a look. Natalie chuckled "Never. No seriously they are around a lot in your future." 'No harm in telling him that.' His face down cast as he brought the water to the door. Vash opened the door and held out the water, as they gulped it down; they turned to give him their gratitude for the water. Water, who knows, glasses, who knows, the look on Meryl's face as she realizes another lead taking her to Vash….Priceless. A mix of surprise, annoyance, disappointment, and anger; was on Meryl's face. Milly as always was smiling and glad to see Vash.

He pilfered another doughnut box, and began to gorge himself on sweets. He didn't even notice Natalie steal another doughnut till it was too late. She had once again stuffed the whole doughnut in her mouth. After a little while of talking Schezar shuffled all of them into the house, introduced them to Marianne, and told them of his predicament. Natalie was mentally gone for most of the conversation, until Vash started to show off. Natalie was visibly shaking from the effort to not laugh. Schezar opened the curtain to reveal Marianne, she giggled as Vash made cute yet perverted faces at her. Meryl turned to see what Marianne was staring at and looked disgusted.

Natalie was too, 'Time for his face to meet my friend slappy.' Natalie quickly slapped Vash's face. Not hard enough to make a mark, just to get him to pay attention. "Ow! Tali that hurt!" She stared at him for a moment "Pay attention and stop being so perverted." Mr. Cliff continued with the importance of Marianne having a bodyguard and Vash jumped in "You can definitely count on me, Mr. Cliff. I don't let anyone in my sights get away, and I'm known for my bullets never missing their mark; especially if it's the heart of a beautiful lady." Meryl was already losing it, and Natalie was close behind with laughter making 'pfft pfft' noises. "BANG!"

Meryl fell to the floor in a pile of mush. Natalie fell off the arm of the love seat in absolute, agonizing, loud laughter. Vash's face, Meryl's face, and Milly. 'Oh my goodness I am going to die of laughter.'

Soon enough everything came to order, Natalie had to lean against Vash's chair, as Meryl pulled Cliff into the curtained area. She started out quiet but then got louder and louder. We could all hear her now, complaining about Vash. Natalie like Milly, was smiling "She's got you pegged eh Vash!" Natalie would have started to laugh again but her diaphragm still hurt too much from her last fit. That had been a dozy…Vash glared, but not unkindly back at Natalie.

"She's really very nice, she bought the doughnuts." Milly smiled awkwardly. "She's really very nice and loud…" Natalie nudged him with a smile "That's girls for you Vash." Natalie zoned out, her bull shit meter was off the charts, bull shit shuts her brain down; her natural defense against stupid when she can't be sarcastic. Meryl got excited when Cliff told her the description of the ace gunman hunting him.

"Milly did you hear that?" Milly looked happy, "Yes I did every word." Meryl had a gleam in her eye "This is an absolute god send!" 'Probably doing a happy dance in her head'. Marianne noticed too, "What humorous people they are." Vash looked vaguely annoyed "Yeah it's usually best to leave air heads alone." This earned him an elbow to the side courtesy of Natalie. "Ow…Why do you abuse me?" Natalie scoffed "It's not abuse you big baby, I don't give you anything you can't handle or don't deserve. I know for a fact you could have stopped me if you wanted to."

Giving him a pointed look Natalie turned her head towards Marianne. She had a serious expression on her face, focused entirely on Meryl and Cliff's discussion. 'So it begins….wooh brain dramatic much?' Thankfully Milly and Meryl got drafted into kitchen work giving Natalie the rest of the day off. She peeked in on them, "I really appreciate you working hard guys, I'm still pretty tired from yesterday." Scratching her head and looking a bit embarrassed. Meryl looked at her "It's not what I expected to do as a bodyguard but your welcome." She continued to stir the stew. "Every journey begins with a single step. We just have to have patience."

Vash peeked in "Is it ready yet?" Meryl glared "We'll take it out when it is." Vash backed off "Wow scary la-"Natalie grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and drug him out of the kitchen "I've got it Meryl!" Natalie called out. Hearing a muffled 'Thanks' behind her "Really Vash you shouldn't go upsetting them like that." He looked puzzled "How was that upsetting?" She sighed "You were being a booger bug, stop pestering them and do something productive." She left him in the hall way going back to his room to take a nap.

Natalie woke up later before dinner; she went to get out of bed when Milly opened the door."Mr. Vash dinner is- oh Tali what are you doing in Mr. Vash's bed?" Natalie walked towards Milly giggling "He lets me take cat naps in it since mine is a piece of trash." Milly looked confused but smiled. "I was going to tell Marianne about dinner, would you like to come?" Natalie thought about it, hell yes she was certainly tagging along any time she could tease Vash was a good time.

They walked next door to Marianne's room, Milly knocked on the bathroom door. There wasn't a reply so we walked in, the bathroom was empty, but the window was not. "What are you doing outside of Marianne's Window Vash?" Natalie asked with a smirk. Vash looked like a kid who had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar. "Diligently patrolling the roof for spooks, yeah that's it." She gave him a disbelieving look "Really?" Milly interjected "Wow you bodyguards sure are busy people. Oh yeah we almost forgot to tell you suppers ready!" Vash laughed in relief "Oh, thanks a lot."

Vash and Natalie left for the dining room while Milly went to find Meryl. Vash chatted up Cliff about the house, I could tell this bothered Marianne. '3, 2, 1' Natalie almost pointed at Marianne to cue her tiny blow up, but didn't. She left quickly excusing herself. "I'll go check on her" Natalie said quickly, she knew Vash would be "Making his rounds" soon. She didn't want to be alone with that slime. Rushing out she followed Marianne, wanting to at least seem to be keeping her word.

Natalie tapped lightly on the door, she heard a flurry of motion, and then Marianne called for her "Come in." She walked through the door to see Marianne looking out at the stars. "Hey Marianne, are you okay?" She smiled and nodded "Just a bit uneased by the situation." Natalie tilted her head in agreement. "I know what you're planning Marianne." Marianne turned quickly looking slightly aggressive Natalie raised her hands in defense "I wanted to tell you that, not because I am going to stop you. Just to tell you good luck and be careful. I don't want to lose a friend tonight, oh and by the way Mr. Hot and Horny is going to be here any second so I have to go. Nice guy, not all there."

She smiled and gave Marianne a big hug. "I have one question, how did you know?" Natalie gave her a wink "Trade secret, but a word to the wise Marianne, I'm not the only one to figure out your cover." Giving Marianne one last look as she left. Natalie saw determination in Marianne's eyes; she opened the door to see Vash in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Vash inquired "Girl talk Mr. Humanoid Typhoon, and making sure she was okay after dinner." She looked back at Marianne "You feel free to kick him out if he bothers you, we'll all understand in if you do." He sweat dropped as Natalie walked out "Always one step ahead of me…"

Natalie went in search of Meryl and Milly, mostly because another Meryl Kodak moment was a round the corner. She walked out to the fountain in the courtyard and put herself at the perfect angle to see Meryl's face as she got pounced. She didn't have to wait very long. She wasn't disappointed it was pure brilliance; she almost wished she had popcorn, she didn't hate Meryl. She wasn't watching out of malevolence, she just truly thought it was hilarious when Vash messed up Meryl's plans, or vice versa.

She nearly collapsed into giggles when Meryl called Vash a maniac. 'That's about his M.O. though' "I was having a very heated conversation with Ms. Marianne about our future together-" Natalie looked skeptical "I'm pretty sure she kicked you out of her room." Vash looked offended "We were interrupted by the sound of an intruder." Natalie nodded "Yep she kicked you out, pretty cleverly in fact."

He didn't believe Natalie, so he kept going until he called out to Marianne that everything was fine, and she had nothing to worry about. Only problem? Marianne was no longer in her room. Natalie already knew this and so she followed them into the house only to stop in the sitting room. Milly looked back "Aren't you going to help find Ms. Marianne?" Natalie sighed "I guess I'll look down here for her then." Milly thought about it "Okay we'll come find you if she isn't upstairs" and left. Natalie just sat on the love seat and waited for them to come down stairs.

A couple of minutes later Meryl and Vash came down stairs and were arguing again. Milly came down stairs with Marianne's dress, and bandages, which ensued another argument about intentions. "You're wrong it can't be Marianne, she just isn't that kind of girl!" Meryl responded "How can you be so sure?" Vash's face began to sparkle and Natalie rolled her eyes 'Cue sappy Vash' "From the moment I saw her, from the look in her eyes, Ms. Marianne has a beautiful heart."

At this point Natalie had walked over to Meryl and they looked at each other before looking at Vash. "You're the easily deceived type, who cries himself to sleep every night aren't you?" They said together sardonically. "Ch! Thanks a lot dreamer wreckers." He muttered. Poor sweet Milly thought Marianne was kidnapped by a ghost, and his window escapade came to light. 'Milly if I rooted for the other team I would kiss you.' Natalie thought of the entire awkward award winning funny moments that Milly contributed to the show, she's brilliant.

Meryl knocked Vash off balance and he revealed the secret door behind the curtains. 'Well we're going in.'

'Creepy.' Natalie thought walking down the dimly lit stairwells; she was behind Vash, really the safest place anywhere to be, with Meryl and Milly behind her. Just before they entered the main chamber Vash dove into the water, "I'm going to sneak up behind him" they all just shook their heads. "Well this has gone from spill to over spill" Natalie announced thoughtfully. She watched Vash dodging all of the bullets. Cliff caught on fast, but not fast enough "Just no skill." Vash almost sounded disappointed as he flicked Cliff off balance.

That's when Cliff brought out the big guns, Opening his jacket, there were four automatic guns, and Vash quickly subdued them all. Not without a price, Cliff shot at one of the power cylinders. 'We are so boned….well thank goodness on being able to swim.' The building began to shake, one minor explosion later, Natalie took a deep breath before water filled her vision. She let herself be drug upwards through the hole above, where the house used to be. After she was out she swam straight for the surface.

She checked around her to make sure the others made it out, sure enough they did, though Meryl looked grumpy and waterlogged. They swam to the edge of town where the water stopped, Marianne arrested Cliff, Milly and Meryl started to dry off there things. Marianne explained that everything should be normal again soon enough and Vash got his thank you. Meryl wasn't pleased with this and was quick to point it out as lucky accidents

"Did you dodge all those bullets on accident, or did you do it on purpose?" Vash rubbed the back of his head "I suppose it was more of a fluke actually." Marianne looked amused "Because if you really did that consciously, then I would have to believe that you are in fact the legendary Vash the Stampede." Vash looked confident "Well what if I was Vash the Stampede?" She gave a smile "Then I'd have to arrest you." Vash raised his hands in defeat 'Can't catch a brake can you Vash?'

"Good luck with that one." Natalie kicked Cliff with her boot, and then wiped it off. She smiled at all of them before turning once more to follow Vash into the desert. 'I swear one day I need to convince that man to buy a map.' She sighed as she caught up to him ranting. "Wait are you two leaving?" We heard Marianne

"Our jobs done here." Vash waved bye over our heads. "Ehhhh….I was so sure It would work out this time." Natalie giggled "Then never go out with women of the law or employed by the government, it's the easiest way to stay out of trouble. You horrendous outlaw you." She smiled teasingly

"But that's it you are a trouble magnet if I've ever seen one." Vash just stared ahead "She was such a cutie too, but you're right Tali, I don't want to get arrested." Natalie looked at him till he looked back "You know you just said the one phrase that will get you out of any argument with a girl." Puzzled "I don't want be arrested?" she laughed out loud "No! You said 'you're right'." Natalie ran out in front

"So where too next?" Vash was grinning with childlike enthusiasm "There's a gun smith not too far from here. I need to get my gun fixed so I thought we would go there." Natalie turned back around "Perfect! Vash." She turned back and stopped, causing Vash to stop. She put out her pinkie and looked him straight in the eye; "I want you to promise me something. I am being serious about this."

Vash looked at her intently "What do you want me to promise?" Natalie looked him up and down before nodding "Whatever happens no matter how bad, dark, or scary this path you are walking becomes; you will never send me away with the insurance girls. I love them but I don't trust them with my life. Promise me that Vash." He was taken aback "I don't know if I can promise that Natalie."

Using her full first name. It actually sounded nice, she shook her head "Vash, you listen to me you needle noggin'ed idiot, think of it this way, where is the safest place that you can possibly think of? Because you know where I would choose?" He shook his head

"Right behind you, you big dope." She put her pinkie out "So promise me, you can't break pinkie promises. I know the risks Vash, and I am betting on you; so what'll it be?" His look was serious, intense, and a very small part relieved. He reached out his pinkie and shook hers. "I promise."

"Good now let's get moving! I want to sleep in an actual bed not sand or a lumpy mattress!" She smiled and ran off ahead. Vash close on her heels laughing and smiling with her. 'This is going to be a lot of fun, while it lasts' She continued to blaze her trail; If a storm was coming Natalie would give it hell.

**Holy Halla! I wrote a lot in this chapter! I love to hear from you all so please R&R! Also I may not post for a little while (Maximum 1 week) Because of my job I work all week, also sadly I have to put down my 15 yearold Cairn Terrier. Thank you for all your positive reviews and support. No flames please =) Love you all, until I write to you next.**

**Ever Your Servant,**

**Amarantha Snape**

**N.J.P.**


	3. Peace Maker

**Hello All! Sorry this was a little late, it's was a bit more than a week =) I've been tired, and well…I was reading some FF myself! Once again I claim no ownership over Trigun or its characters. I only own Natalie ^.^ R&R!**

**Peace Maker**

Vash and Natalie wandered aimlessly through Warrens City, Natalie sighed it hadn't been a long trip, but Vash had become surprisingly talkative. Halfway through she had the presence of mind to stuff a sock in his mouth. She noticed Meryl and Milly sitting at the café table; Vash followed her gaze his look turned sour. They had to pass their table to get to the saloon, where hopefully he could ask the whereabouts of Frank Marlon.

'Leave it to Vash to go into town to find someone without actually knowing where they are.' She shook her head. Watching Vash's plan of sneaking by the insurance girls blew up in his face. Snickering as Milly bellowed "OH WOW! Hi Vash and Tali!" Vash's look turned from sneaky to a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Natalie laughed, waving back. "Oh hey it's the insurance girls" Vash greeted, as it was obvious that his scheme had failed.

"Are you working?" Raising a hand to Meryl who only growled in irritation as a response. "Oh yes, working hard" Milly supplied. "Your company must be really proud of you, well keep up the good work." Grinning as he made his exit. Natalie followed quickly waving good bye "It's nice seeing you two again! I have a feeling we may be seeing each other again soon!" Milly smiled waiving back, while Meryl's face sunk, because she realized Vash was going to be staying here as well.

Natalie turned the corner hearing Vash sneeze, "Do you have a cold or is someone talking about you again?" she asked cheekily. Before Vash could respond they were both plowed into by the town drunk. 'Oh Frank Marlon you need to get your shit together...' Natalie groaned to herself, sitting up slowly "Damn that really hurt…" She gave him an irate glare, "You think that was a walk in the park on our end…Jesus." Rubbing her head where it had hit the thomis feeding trough. She felt Vash's legs kicking above her, as he back pedaled out of said trough.

Natalie's face became red as she realized that as he crawled backwards he was right above her. He finally wiggled out, their faces only centimeters apart, and arms on either side of her head. Time froze, Natalie looked into Vash's beautiful aqua eyes, 'Did I just think his eyes were beautiful? Oh come on girl! You know what's going to happen! Promise or not when Legato and Knives show up I know he isn't going to let me stick around for that. He is too nice, always thinking of others before himself, maybe that's what makes him so damn likeable!'

Natalie's eyes flicked back to his face, he was in a trance, staring at her intently; like he was trying to figure her out as well. They were broken out of their reverie "Over here buddy. I'm talking to you pal." Vash turned giving off a very confused vibe, while Natalie was trying to get her heart rate under control.

"You bump into someone and you ain't got nothing to say for yourself?" Frank spoke drunkenly. Vash tried in vain to scurry away. 'That's Vash's problem he can't stay invisible long enough to run away from trouble…not that I mind.' "Hi there…catch you later" Marlon wasn't going to let Vash go and played it for all he could. To Natalie this was pure gold; it was always fun to have a laugh at Vash's expense.

'Annnddddd pounce' Natalie giggled as Vash struggled against the wild drunk on the ground, as people started to gather around the odd scene. "What the?" Natalie turned to the townsfolk. "Honestly guys, it's really best not to ask…" Sweat dropping as she rotated to the insurance girls. Milly looked worried and Meryl was pissed off, "Don't worry Milly he's fine really!" Natalie shouted over as Vash called in vain for rescue. "Tali! Help me!" Vash begged "Nope you got yourself into this. If you really want him to stop then just buy him a drink already." He refused 'On his own head then, I tried…'Continuing to clean underneath her nails while she waited for them to stop. "How bout a little make-up kiss my brother…?"

Marlon turned green and vomited, 'Gross…' "GAH! No!" Vash squealed giving in to Frank's request. Vash, Natalie, and the stumbling Frank Marlon headed for the saloon. Frank burst through the doors "Bartender, give me the best in the house." The lady behind the bar was understandably irritated with Frank. "You got money Frank?" They all sat down by the bar, "Nope but my boy here is the son of a millionaire. Bring it on, nothing but the finest!" Vash was alarmed "He's lying please just bring us the cheapest in the house alright?"

Natalie sat between Frank and Vash, the bartender held out her hand for Vash's gun "I don't want anybody making trouble in here, so mister you're gonna have to let me hold your gun until you leave." It was kind of understandable, 'She probably remembered the men who roughed up Frank last night' Natalie thought back, as she remembered the episode, but hadn't realized that fact until now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a glass being set in front of her, "Ma'am if you have hot tea, may I have that as well? Alcohol straight out of the bottle gets me into trouble." Giving the lady a sheepish, charm filled grin, that had won many a friend's parent over. She gave Natalie a small smile, nodding, she left to grab the tea.

"To new friends!" Marlon raised his glass, forgetting to serve Vash as well. 'The less alcohol he has the better…' as she watched Vash throw back his glasses. Giving a small thank you, when the bartender brought her tea, Natalie watched the men with amusement. "Hey grandma-oh I mean miss, Frank Marlon is famous isn't he?" Natalie tuned out Marlon's story; it's what made her like his character; until he found his vice at the bottom of the bottle. He was a good man, not great, not amazing, but good.

Startled, Frank had thrown his glass at the bar, 'Jesus, not okay! He is so bitter, but then again I really haven't loved someone before. It must have been devastating.' Vash began to pour Frank another drink. This continued throughout the day, the boys got absolutely smashed, Natalie just hung back and enjoyed the show. They were sitting on the table giggling their heads off, Vash and Frank, Natalie was actually starting to get tipsy. They had talked her into having a few, but nowhere near to what they had drunk.

Night came upon the town like a worn mantle, and the boys well…Natalie looked at the two grown men dancing around the bar. They were trying to get everyone to sing, and Natalie could tell the land lady was going to kick them out. She walked outside, and waited for the inevitable. Natalie felt something soft brush across her leg, it was a black cat, she knelt down to scratch behind its ears. Gently picking the cat up, before seeing a flash of red and a yellowed jacket cross her vision. "You know what Kuroneko? You are probably ten times smarter than these two idiots." Sighing she put the cat down to help the boys in their drunken struggle to get to Marlon's house.

Much to her surprise Kuroneko followed her as well. 'Well then two new friends in one day, mom would have a heart attack.' They ran into the insurance girls on their night patrol, Meryl had a very disgusted look on her face; Natalie didn't think that Milly even realized the two men were drunk. Stumbling they continued on to Frank's house. Kuroneko meowed once and walked off, 'I guess he was seeing us safely to the house.' Natalie smiled.

'Perfect the drinking doesn't even stop when both are drunker than fuck…' Natalie was going around the house putting the empty bottles into boxes, and trash in the garbage. 'This place is so nice, but he's turned it into a dump…' Eventually Frank passed out; Natalie grabbed the dirty clothes and put them by Frank's bed. She took his covers; a soft smile crossed her face as she pulled them up and around Frank like her mother used to do for her. He looked worriless when he was asleep, almost like the world hadn't dealt him such a hard hand. Natalie didn't notice Vash gazing at her with a kind sort of loneliness. He quickly turned away as she started to clean again.

She looked at Vash, house sufficiently clean for the moment. He picked up a doll, which must have belonged to Frank's kid. Vash was in deep thought for a while, before his face turned green. He hightailed it upstairs to the bathroom, Natalie sighed it was his own damn fault for drinking so much.

Yawning she sat on the couch, waiting for Vash to finish. When he was done he came down stairs, the bed was already taken, and Natalie was sitting on the couch. Vash was going to sleep on the floor, before he felt a blanket fall on top of him. Natalie grabbed his arm yanking him up, "Come on, take the couch. You sleep on one end; I'll sleep on the other." He looked like he was going to protest, but she fixed him with a glare any man would be wise to fear.

She sat on the right side of the couch, and put her feet on the left side. He looked confused, "Okay you sit on the left and put your feet by me over here on the right. It's a nice sized couch, it can fit two." She flipped over, starting to dose off she felt Vash's legs behind her, and felt the blanket being pulled over them both. "I feel I should warn you though Vash I'm a cuddler. Don't be surprised if you wake up to me cuddling your legs." She yawned again, and heard him groan in acknowledgement.

Natalie woke first that morning, to a rather interesting sight. She had turned herself around in the middle of the night, and was now laying on Vash's chest; arms wrapped around his captive non-mechanical one. She felt Vash's mechanical arm wrap around her waist 'So much for escaping…this could be awkward….' Twisting around she pushed at his arm but it only tightened its hold. She could feel him coming around; Natalie closed her eyes pretending to sleep. Vash took a deep breath opening his eyes, Natalie felt him look down, "I know you're awake Tali." She opened her eyes to Vash's shit eating grin.

Natalie pushed at his arm, Vash relented his grip on her. She stumbled her way, embarrassed, into the kitchenette starting on breakfast for Frank, and them; once he woke up. Natalie could feel Vash's gaze on her back, "You know Tali you don't have to be embarrassed, I know it's hard to resist a man like me. Besides I thought you looked really cute." He said in a joking manner, he had on his sparkling pretty boy face.

Natalie didn't think she could blush anymore, but she created a new color with how red her face was. Vash reached over her shoulder to grab a piece of bacon, only to leap back as a wooden spoon cracked against his hand. "Owie! That hurt, why do you always hit me Tali?!"

"You only get what you deserve; besides you have to wait til all of it is done." She sounded like her mother. 'Hmmm…home. I wonder if time moves the same way it does here.' She had to stop herself there. They were usually so busy she could almost forget about her family. Natalie shook her head taking the bacon off the heat, plating it up for Vash and herself. 'Thoughts like that have to wait…'

They finished breakfast quickly; Vash left his gun behind as they went about town. Natalie huffed as they walked around town. Vash couldn't have looked more content with a dreamy grin on his face "That was the best breakfast I've ever had." rubbing his stomach. Natalie just shrugged, "You can't really mess up eggs and bacon" He had a sheepish aura about himself now "Well I can't make anything really without burning it…." Vash trailed off scratching his head.

"Oh my god! Vash the Stampede is here! He's attacking the armored car!" Vash and Natalie were startled by the cry "Vash are you attacking an armored car right now?" Natalie quizzed sarcastically. "Nope, but we're about to find out who is." They took off soon after they heard gun fire, "Why do I have this feeling that you're going to get in trouble again! It's almost like you enjoy getting shot at!" Vash had an impish grin on. "I don't know, I guess people just really like to impersonate me!" They rounded the corner, the street in full view.

The bandits were holding up the bank,"Hahahaha! It'd be real smart to keep your distance, because this gentleman here is none other than the sixty billion double dollar man. Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon!" Natalie could see Vash analyzing the group, his eyes intense. He looked way too serious, the town folk were terrified by this ruffian claiming Vash's identity. 'Aw crap the insurance girls…..'

Meryl and Milly thought that this hooligan was Vash; they stood behind the bandit, offering the money. He got pissed off rather quickly though, "Shut up and just load the bags!" and off they went. "Well then Vash." Natalie turned "It's time to throw you into the ring." He sighed, "Why is it always me?" She stared blankly "Well, to be frank it is your M.O…." Vash walked around the perimeter, he decided to hide in a trash can to get a closer look.

'A trash can…oh well there are worse places to hide' Frank came to stand on the other side of the trash bin. Vash's head popped out "Counter measure number one, take the place of a hostage." Frank hit the top of Vash's head with the trash lid "Won't work." He huffed "Number two then, send everybody into a mad panic by shouting 'Earthquake!'"

Marlon had enough and just put his body weight on the top, trapping Vash momentarily. "Even worse." Vash stood up, "Well then what do you suggest?" Natalie nudged Marlon "And don't tell him not to stick his neck out, because I seriously think the he is a masochist with a penchant for trouble…" Vash moaned "Tali…" She stuck her tongue out.

"I'd go with number three, just stand back, let them take the money, and shut up." Natalie looked upat the sky 'A regular knight on a white horse. Sometimes when watching the show I'd have moments were I wanted to shake him, to tell him to be selfish for once. He never would…' Frank looked amazed as Vash walked out to beat the bandits. "What are you doing worrying about other people's money? I mean what good's it gonna do you?" Vash turned "Nothing at all, except that the situation is not equal."

That line sent shivers up Natalie's spine, Vash made his way towards the chaos. "That man is too good, for his own good." She pondered. Frank looked over at her "Is he always like that?" Her gaze followed Vash and softened. "Yep, damn if he doesn't have to be the hero that scares monsters out from underneath our beds." She gave Marlon a genuine smile "But that's Vash for you."

They shot at Vash's feet, "What are you doing? Trying to be a hero cowboy!?" He held up his hands "No. Not really. I'm not as great as you might think I am." Then he did something rather stupid, Vash slashed their tires. "Ah…gee that's too bad you've got a flat tire. That's too bad; well I guess you won't be escaping in this." Vash said with a cheerful tone. The bandits were dumb founded, the ugly one, pretending to be Vash started shooting wildly.

'And this is why we don't face bandits with only a bin lid….moron.' Natalie rolled her eyes "He is brave alright, but he is also the biggest coward you'll ever meet. He is a man just chalk to the brim with contradictions…" Natalie stated towards Frank, who was gazing at Vash with incredulity etched upon his features.

"Do you know what you are getting into!? This gentleman here is the one and only Vash the Stampede!" Natalie almost broke out laughing, Vash was confused. "Well then who have I been traveling with all this time" She mumbled to herself, careful not to let Marlon hear. She knew Vash really wanted to keep his profile on the down low. 'Well hello there Mexican standoff where'd you come from?' Natalie looked on at the intense scene in front of her.

"Hold it right there." The tavern owner stepped out with her gun. 'Yayyy! Tavern lady! I really need to learn her name before I leave; I don't think they mentioned it in the show.' Frank was shell shocked to say the least, "This gun is an original Frank Marlon special, and don't think I'll miss just cause I'm a woman." The lady grit out.

The towns people, morale boosted, started to pull out their own guns, pointing then at the bandit group. They surrounded the bandits, Natalie walked up behind Vash as Marlon came around behind the leader. "Apparently you think you have won." His flicked the gun to show off the rest of the barrels, "A piece of advice you should always save your aces for last" His mad laughter filled the air, until that is Frank came right up behind him. His fingers pointed to feel like a gun, safe to say the bandit was no longer laughing.

"Checkmate mister." The Vash imposter was shaking now. "Shootin from behind's just not my style…" The hellions ran off with their tails between their legs, Natalie held her leg out and tripped a couple of them for good measure. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." She scoffed. "Wow they really stick together." Vash joined her. Marlon and Vash shared a knowing glance "Huh? Wasn't even loaded." He chuckled "Mine, neither." The town cheered, the bandits had gone.

Back at the saloon, later at night, Natalie, Vash, and the whole town were celebrating. "Here's to all the great folks who saved the town!" Vash chortled drunkenly. "Ahahaha! Grandma whatcha wait for fill'er up!" He danced around the table, before being hit in the head with a full beer tankard. "I mean please fill'er up miss if you don't mind?"

"That's better." Natalie sighed sipping on what basically was a long island ice tea."This is why we can't go anywhere nice Vash, Marion feel free to hit him if he is rude like that. Sometimes it takes a couple whacks to sink in."

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up, and swung around by Vash. "Tali don't hit me I promise I'll be good." He had puppy dog eyes. "Vash let me go!" Natalie was giggling trying to be serious. "Not until you promised not to hit me!" Natalie wiggled to get out of his grip "Never!" Vash started to tickle her sides. She turned red from laughter "Vash stop!" He shook his head "Fine I promise I won't hit you tonight! That's as good as you're gonna get pretty boy!"

"You think I'm pretty?" He got really close to Natalie's face, until she turned red. "Ye-maybe." He grinned, but then turned a light green color. He walked over to the door; Natalie followed him so he didn't cause trouble. Frank was out there with him "Stick 'em up." Vash and Frank kidded "What do you intend to do with that gun?" Vash's gaze was intense for a moment "I intend to use it to create peace and equality throughout the world!" Natalie giggled 'Love and peace' she chanted in her head. He could be a little kid sometimes.

'But what's the fun in being grown up, if you can't be childish sometimes?' She mused. "I just realized pal I never did get your name…" Vash looked a little green "Well I'm a-" And there went his cookies. "You really need to learn your limit Vash." Natalie giggled and gave a small hiccup. "You drink too much." Frank told Vash, while the insurance girls sweat dropped. "I'm sorry!" Vash cried trying not to vomit. "Disgusting." Frank shook his head. "Well I guess we should get an early start tomorrow, time to sleep off that booze." Natalie grabbed him underneath his arm and let him lean on her. "You coming Frank?" He shook his head "Nah I think I'll be a bit later." She gave a sound of agreement.

They got back to the house in relatively one piece, other than Vash almost collapsing on her a few times. She started to help him lay down on the couch, but he decided to take her along for the trip. Her face on his chest with both arms wrapped around her. "Vash!" Natalie exclaimed, but looking up at his face he was already asleep. "It's like I'm your personal teddy bear or something." She grumbled. Natalie brushed a couple stray hairs out of his face, he looked so innocent, she gave him a peck on the cheek to say good night; letting sleep take her.

Natalie awoke to movement; it was swaying back and forth. She opened her eyes to desert, glancing downwards, to her shock; Vash was giving her a piggy back ride! "Oh you're awake!" He let her down, she saw the insurance girls following. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He was grinning "You looked too cute." Vash made a chibi face. 'Oh god…' Natalie pushed by him blushing at his teasing. "Bang. Bang." Vash looked up at the suns. Yep Natalie was screwed, she smiled but at least she was stuck with someone entertaining.

**So you all know what to do! R&R Follow&Favorite! I love you all and thank you for the support. It really makes me excited to write when I get your reviews! I think I want to set a goal for my next chapter 5 reviews please! Not just from you two JasperK and Lady Ravana! Although it's awesome to hear from you! Till next time!**

**~AmaranthaS~**

**N.J.P**


End file.
